The present invention relates to a golf ball and more particularly to a golf ball having high water repellency.
Golf is played even when it rains. Compared to sunny conditions, under rainy conditions, the wet surface of a golf ball increases its air resistance. Thus, when a golfer hits a drive, carry distance is decreased. To deal with such a problem, JP H06-114125 A, for example, discloses that the surface of a golf ball is made of a water-repellent material having a contact angle of 90° or more such as a fluoride-based polymer or silicone resin.
Also, JP 2001-214131 A discloses that urethane resin containing organic silicone compound is used as a clear coat for the surface of a golf ball to increase the contact angle of the surface up to 90° or more in order to easily remove dirt on the surface of the golf ball.
JP 2014-527222 A discloses decreasing surface energy in a soft surface coating of a golf ball, by which friction coefficient of the surface of the golf ball is decreased.